Application testing is an important part of the software development process. However, even if it may be assumed that all or most application developers test their software applications prior to submitting them to a software and/or application distributor such as an App store, well run App stores still need to test applications for compliance with App store policies. App stores may have various tools for performing such testing, such as tools that review the static code of submitted applications, but such tools can be vulnerable when an application developer purposely obscures components or functions of the software application that do not comply with App store policies. As such, App stores still rely on human testing of executing applications to identify undesirable behaviors that may be uncovered when the application is running.